


It's Just You and Me Now

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Gen, Grief, Minor Character Death, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Burt and his cat Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just You and Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> A brief look at Burt and kitty!Kurt's relationship a few days after Burt's first wife died.

When Kurt was a little kitten, he wasn’t very good at keeping his fur clean and nice. He had so much of it, it was so thick and long. Katie-human would brush him twice a day, going over all of him with a brush and comb, making sure he didn’t shed all over the furniture, and that he didn’t get any mats.

When Katie went away, Kurt didn’t know what to do. He tried to keep his coat shiny with his tongue and his teeth, but the fur would come off in his mouth, and he’d swallow it. He hated hairballs so much. They got caught in his throat and when he hacked them up, sometimes bits of food and water came up too. Then his throat would hurt, and he'd be so embarrassed.

A week after Katie-human was gone, Burt-human picked Kurt up and put him on his lap and began brushing him gently.

“Just you and me now, kiddo,” Burt said quietly. ”I’m gonna try my best to do right by you. Katie loved you so much, and petting you makes me feel closer to her.”

Kurt wasn’t entirely sure what all the words meant, but as Burt painstakingly brushed his coat--carefully cutting out any mats and combing through any tangles--Kurt relaxed, purring, in his human’s lap. Things would be okay. He had Burt, and Burt would always take care of him.

*!*


End file.
